


Hypocrisy

by FinallyBlessedQuiet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Weirdness, d/s dynamics, reference to seperate unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyBlessedQuiet/pseuds/FinallyBlessedQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is disgusted at how John and Sherlock interact, before realizing how similar their relationship is to his and Mycroft's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrisy

Greg resisted the urge to gag when he briefly caught the hungry look John shot the corpse they were studying. Of course he had to show up to one of his own, with Sherlock in tow. That Greg knew their secret was utterly useless, the promise John had extracted from him keeping his mouth shut.   
The feeling of nausea increased when Sherlock adjusted his scarf, and Greg saw for the briefest moments the bruises and bite marks he already knew would be there. He looked away, too quickly. The two of them must have seen.   
It grated on Greg to be the pet DI to two of the most dangerous serial killers in London, but he had no choice. He knew what they did to those they did not ‘allow’ to be found by the police, knew it because John had described it to him in excruciating detail, even as Sherlock moaned under him, the level of inequality in their relationship making itself visible in every mark on Sherlock’s pale skin.  
Though telling would certainly have them caught, Greg valued his own life and sanity enough not to do so. He knew how long it would take him to die, and though he had already seen more of what went beyond closed doors than he had ever wanted to, John had left the rest up to nightmare-fueled imagination.   
Unknown to the two madmen, he had another promise that tied him on the side opposing everything he believed. A promise to Mycroft Holmes, the most powerful man in London.   
Truthfully, his revulsion at the relationship between John and Sherlock was hypocritical at best, and down right sanctimonious at worst. He could justify it all he wanted, considering that what he and Mycroft had was at the very least consensual, but the full truth was that he would never reveal what he knew about Sherlock and John because if he did, he would face a far worse punishment, in his mind, then one that John or Sherlock could inflict.   
So, fighting down his nausea, he looked the body over despite how badly the two madmen had mutilated it, almost beyond recognition as a human corpse.   
All things considering, he would likely do the same thing if Mycroft ordered him too. The collar he wore when they were alone was not meaningless, after all.


End file.
